Flame
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**Flame**

**Summary: **A street smart kid from the Jump City slums has a run in with the titans. Although, she's from the streets she has a good sense of justice. She smokes, dresses almost to skimpy for the titans, and swears worst than a sailor. Will the titans be able to trust this girl? Read on to find out.

**Flame**

Titan's Tower; Jump City, New York 7:00pm

It was an extremely hot summers day in Jump City, the city that was protected by the Teen Titans. Five superheroes who dedicate their lives to fight crime and protect the city. In Titans Tower BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing video games while Raven tried to meditate. Robin happily talked to Starfire and of course they all were in the living room.

"Robin where do earth babies come from?" Starfire asked. The room went silent then BeastBoy and Cyborg broke out into laughter. "IS asking this sort of question wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No Star, its er normal for someone to ask where babies come from," Robin said blushing and sweating.

Ok then please do go on." Starfire said smiling.

"Err, well, ummm..." Robin was having WAY to much trouble explaining so Raven stepped in.

Boys release sperm into your body during sex it goes into a woman's egg develops normally for nine months then is born from a mothers womb." Raven explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"Err yeah what she said," Robin said blushing still but sweat no longer there.

BeastBoy stop imagining you doing that to Raven," Cyborg wispered.

"I WAS NOT!" BeastBoy protested loudly.

Was not what?" Robin asked.

"NOTHING!" BeastBoy yelled.

Okay, I guess," Robin said. The alarm sounded. "Titans go!" Robin said as they all ran, flew, or levitated out the door.

Blockbuster; Jump City, New York 7:00pm

At the crime scene Control Freak was testing out his latest remote.

Ahh, the Teen Titans here to try to defeat me," Control Freak said.

"Uh yeah we weren't coming to explain where babies come from." BeastBoy said taunting Robin.

BeastBoy this is not the time," Robin said.

BeastBoy just smiled and transformed into a Gorilla and lunged for Control Freak. Raven lifted the cash register and hit his leg making him grab his shin and shreek. Robin took this chance to knock the remote out of his hand. Then they saw a girl with flame colored hair, orange eyes, and tan skin.

She was wearing a yellow short sleeve mini-shirt, with a flame insignia in the center of her chest. She was also wearing a red and yellow belt, yellow tight fitting pants, red fingerless gloves, and red boots pick up the remote.

"Hey give that back," Control Freak said to the flame haired girl.

"Nah, I'd rather melt it," She said as flames ignited in her hand melting the remote.

Who are you," Cyborg asked.

She lifted her head some and moved her long bangs from her eyes and said. "The names Flame don't wear it out." she responded.

Hero or Villan". Robin asked.

"Just trying out the Hero thing today," Flame joked.

Okay, so you slightly helped us," Raven stated missing the joke.

"Yeah I know maybe I should try to actually do something next time there's a villan." Flame said.

Hey Robin up for another shot at a new member," Cyborg asked.

"She would make a good addition to the team," Robin said thoughtfully.

And we could have another person to keep Starfire from cooking," Cyborg said seriously although StarFire hadn't heard him.

"Umm excuse me but if your planning stuff for me to do you might want my interests in there to," Flame said flatly.

Oh right," Robin said.

"Uhuh." Flame said sarcastically.

Well what do you say, would you like to join our team?" Robin asked.

"Will I be able to get out of school," Flame asked.

Yeah," BeastBoy responded.

I'm in!" Flame said in a serious tone.

"Hello new friend," Starfire said hugging Flame.

Crushing lungs, can't breath..." Flame gasped as her hair burst into flames.

"Let go or the place'll burn down," Flame said.

Jump City, New York; Titan's Tower 9:00pm

"Okay so we need to see what else you can do with your powers," Robin said.

Well that's good" Flame said as she took out a pack of cigarettes. She took one stick out and lit it with a flame from her finger.

"What," Flame asked as she took a puff, and exhaled slowly.

We're not used to a titan who smokes," Robin said.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it," Flame answered.

Look we need some rest," Robin started "Flame do you mind sleeping on the couch? Just until we can get a room set up for you."

"Sure I've slept on worse after all I am from the Jump City slums," Flame answered.

Wait you're from the slums, then how'd you show up at the Jewelery Store robbery?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but for now I need some sleep." Flame responded.

"Okay let's clear out time for bed," Robin said. At that all of the titans cleared out and let Flame get some rest.

_to be continued_


End file.
